


熟悉的微光

by Juliana24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Dreaming, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychic Abilities, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark Hates Magic, cliche 'asgardian magic spell' plot device
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana24/pseuds/Juliana24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve临时获得了读心的本领，一次无意间踏入Bucky的梦境。他唯一想做的就是劝Bucky回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	熟悉的微光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so familiar a gleam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132718) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



> 警告：  
> -轻微打斗场景  
> -提及冬兵洗脑  
> -含脏话  
> -有漫画情节

哦，上帝啊，不要这样。

当那道耀眼的白光最终消失在他的视野当中时，Steve大声地呼喊。那道白光最终化成了一个点在他视线的尽头，突然他的肌肉和精神同时被剧烈的疼痛击中。

Amora——

他瘫倒在街道的柏油马路上，试着调整呼吸。在他身边，他听见了有人在颤栗、在尖叫，一种比受惊的还要可怖刺耳的声音。Steve扶了扶额头，想冷静下来。他的身体像被火烧似的。

“Steve，”Tony说，从他那一侧过来。

“Amora—”Steve开口了，他的喉咙发痛声音粗野。好像刚刚尖叫的人是他似的。Tony长久地端详着他，眼睛来回地看来检查Steve是否受伤。Steve抬起脖子四处张望。这条街道现在空无一人，布满废墟，看不到Amora和她的刽子手朋友的踪迹。

“照顾好自己，”Tony戏称般地说，邪恶的阿斯嘉德人是他最后的麻烦了。“她对你下了什么咒——你还好吗？上帝啊，你一定要没事；我不想再失去任何同伴了。”

Steve的头猛然抬起，不管它有多痛。他斜着眼看着Tony——这不像他，他不会这样大声地说话。起码不会对Steve大声说话（Not to Steve）。

“Tony，”Steve小心翼翼地说，调整者着他的声音，“你不会失去任何人。我们没有失去任何人。”

在他转身并发誓之前，Tony目瞪口呆地、长久地看着他。

“Shit，”Tony说。他打开钢铁侠头盔里的无线对讲机说，“看起来队长被Amora的某种精神射线击中了。他能听见我们的想法。伙计们，从现在起别想什么少儿不宜的东西了（Keep it PG），然后找个人去给X教授打电话。”

我他妈被看成怪物了，他没有看到Tony的嘴唇在动，但是他依然能听到他的内心独白。Tony看着Steve，仍然蜷缩在人行道上。

“你和Doctor Strange有什么过节？”Steve好奇地问。Tony皱起眉头。

“哦，上帝啊，”Tony抱怨道，“你还真能读我的心啊。”眼看事情就要往不好的方面发展，他心里想，别想sex。别想——”

过了一会儿，Steve的脸皱起来。

“这有可能是生理上的问题吗？”Steve认真地看着Tony问。Tony转了转眼珠，伸出一只手帮助Steve站起来。

“Oh，boy，”Tony拉Steve起身时假笑着，“这会非常有趣的。”

 

 

 

 

这一点都不好玩。一点也不！  
  
  
      一开始，这还没这么糟，就是有点吵。警察正忙着将来看热闹的人们隔离至安全地带，Steve根本没法将个人的声音和一大群人的声音区别开，他都不想尝试了。  
  
  
      Tony毫不犹豫地带着他飞回复仇者大厦。当他带着Steve飞过停机坪时，他的思绪飘到了千里之外，于是Steve听到了一连串的数字，理论，和一些一本正经胡说八道想法的碎片。Steve很努力地想集中精力，但这些想法像从扩音器里出来似的直接播放到他的脑海中。  
  
  
      Steve一踏进公共休息室，和其他的复仇者们待一块儿时，那些刺耳的声音才逐渐消退下去。  
  
  
      但其实更糟了。  
  
  
    _——Come on, Hulk, 你歇会呗，放Bruce出来玩玩呀？——_  
  
  
      ——这是我的错，我早就该收拾掉Amora了——  
  
  
      ——不要去想Coulson的junk，不要去想Coulson的junk。不要去想Coulson的那么大的——  
  
  
      ——这应该是一种新的能让他大脑收集信息的能量，所以如果我们能找到并提取它——  
  
  
      ——玛丽有只小羊羔，她雪白一身毛。无论玛丽——靠，这个我忘词了。有只蜘蛛在水管上爬啊爬，谁知雨滴落下可怜的蜘蛛被冲走了——（译者注：小羊羔和蜘蛛都是美国家喻户晓的民谣，前者叫Mary Had a Little Lamb ，后者叫：itsy bitsy spider）  
  
  
      “闭！嘴！”Steve喊道，他的脑内充斥着各种声音的叫嚣，他猛的用双手捂住耳朵并狠狠闭上双眼。  
  
  
      “队长——”Thor向他走来。  
  
  
      Steve抬头看了看。复仇者们正关切地在他面前围成了一个圈，一连串的祈祷—— _哦我的天哪——他还好吗——我能不让他听到我的想法吗——如果他失去这特异功能怎么办_ 之类的声音一直在他的脑海盘旋。  
  
  
      “抱歉，”Steve叹息道。他盯着地板看了好一会，做了一个长长的深呼吸。“能请大家往后退几步吗？”他重新抬起头问道，“你们离我越近，我大脑里的声音越大。”  
  
  
      他们散开前用各种复杂的眼神看着他——怀疑，遗憾，担心——每种情绪通过他们的思想又放大。他能感受到Bruce的愤怒，Thor的愧疚，和Tony试图隐藏的关心。Steve看到Natasha退回到房间最远的那个角落，她的脑里依旧重复着儿歌的歌词，接着Clint抱着胳膊倚在墙上，站在了她身边。  
  
  
       _X教授正从他的学校赶过来_ ，当听筒里传来Jarvis已经为他们给变种人X教授打过了电话的讯息时，Tony故意这么想着。  
  
  
      “谢谢，Tony，”Steve不假思索地说。Clint被吓得猛地往后退了一步。  
  
  
      “这真的很吓人，”Clint自言自语道。Tony张嘴回击他。  
  
  
      Steve捏了捏自己的鼻梁，尝试着把 _“但是Hulk的想法还是Hulk自己的，别表现得像个混球Barton，究竟谁是那个既强壮又勇敢，能拯救美国的人呢”_ 这样的声音赶出脑去。  
  
  
      即便是这样，他也能听到别人的想法，远处的声音有些模模糊糊。复仇者们和Stark工业的员工之间至少隔了10层，或许有15层——但他还是能听到一位接待员正在担心他的女朋友会生气，还能听到一个守门人即将在10分钟内下班，接着他可以和他的儿子出去喝一杯和——  
  
  
      “X教授来了就叫我。我要回我的房间了，”Steve精疲力竭地说，无视了那些目送他走出公共休息室的关切地目光。他只是需要躺一会，就这样。

Steve自己找到了那间公寓，它又小又破败，和他之前住过的完全不一样。

他抬头盯着天花板，用眼神追踪着上面的水渍，直到他意识到这是他以前曾住过的公寓，在1939年？他和Bucky合住在这里几个月，这是他们的第一间公寓直到房东抓到Bucky和他的女儿——

说曹操，曹操到。门开了，Bucky闪身进来，看起来既年轻又高兴。看到他如此，Steve的心钝痛着。自从天空母舰那以后，他再没有见过他。

“亲爱的，我回来了，”Bucky笑道，关上了他身后的门。

“闭嘴，我才不是你的家庭主妇呢，”Steve皱眉。他的怒容又逗乐了Bucky。

“孩子们都好吗？”Bucky一边把鞋脱在门口一边取笑着说。Steve从床上坐起来。仅这一次，他的身材对于这张床来说太大了。但他对于他们的记忆而言，却那么微不足道。

“不，是他们在照顾他们的爸爸，他们像牛一样固执，”Steve生气地说。这引起了Bucky另一轮的笑声。

Bucky越过那张床把Steve推在床上，就像从前一样打闹着。Steve知道下一步他们会在床上摔跤，直到Steve用枕头给Bucky一个重击然后Bucky让他赢，或者Steve感觉能透得上气为止。

Bucky一直对他很粗暴，同时也很温柔。Steve私心觉得Bucky不想对待他像对待一个瓷娃娃，但是仍旧怕打碎他。

尽管Steve现在块头比他大，但是Bucky依然轻而易举地把他压制在床垫上，Steve已经做好被痛击的准备了。

恰恰相反，Bucky俯下身来将自己的嘴唇覆在Steve的唇上。

“Hey-hey，睡美人，快醒醒。”

 

“Bucky？”Steve嘟囔着睁开眼。他眨着眼让思绪回到脑中，发现那是Tony，不是Bucky。

 _他是把我当成那个致命的机械臂刺客了吗？Hey，三个占俩也不赖嘛。_ （译者注：原文是two out of three ain’t bad。前面Tony认为Bucky是致命的、机械臂、刺客，三个因素，Tony自认为自己三个占俩。）

好吧，他刚刚的确是做梦。

“抱歉，”Steve说，急促地从沙发上坐起身。“我只是休息一下眼睛。”

“你之前在别人的意念里，”X教授从房间的另一头走过来。

Steve之前没意识到X教授在这，他环顾四周发现没有其他复仇者的踪影。Steve几乎想要舒一口气了。

“我让他们在我来之后和我保持距离，”Xavier说，转动着他的轮椅穿过地毯。Steve期待着读出他的想法，但他只能听到Tony的心声。他意识到Xavier对他自己的意识保护得很严。

“好的，”Steve和Xavier握了握手说。“谢谢你能来，”他礼貌地说。

“我希望我不需要来，”Xavier扬起一个友好的微笑说道。“Mr. Stark跟我简要介绍了下现在的情况。看上去Amora的咒语给予了你暂时性的心灵控制能力。尽管，”Xavier一边说一边瞥了眼Tony，“我不知道他为什么不请奇异博士来（译者注：即Doctor Strange，本尼即将出演的那个角色。）——这看起来更像是他的强项。”

_这他妈的就是魔法，这就是原因。而且你不许告诉别人这是我说的，Rogers。_

当Tony看到Steve强忍住笑容的样子时，他尴尬地看向了别处。但是Xavier并没有错过这个细节。

“所以，你能听见Tony的想法，”Xavier字斟句酌地说。“但是你无法听到我的，而且Romanoff小姐说她相信她通过不断地重复儿歌能防止你读心。我说得对吗？”

“大部分是准确的，”Steve说。“不过我并没有努力试过。”

“当然了，除了你在睡眠状态的时候，”Xavier说。当他看到Steve迷惑地皱起眉头时，他补充道。“我一踏进你的房间，我就感受到你的一部分已经离开了你的躯体。你的意识已经跑了很远，去找另一人的意识了。这就好像你……在梦里畅游。你梦见了谁？”

Steve感觉到Tony正盯着他看。

 _是Bucky，对不对，_ Tony想，这不是个问句 _。妈的，这真操蛋。_

“……一个老朋友，”Steve迟疑地说，躲闪着Tony的目光。“我不知道他在哪。你觉得他在附近吗？”他问道，胸中燃起了希望的火花。

“我不能确定，”Xavier说，Steve很失望。“这个梦的本质是什么？”他问。Steve红着脸拒绝了。

“我不太明白你指的是什么，”他说。

“它很新奇吗？”Xavier提醒道，“一个全新的世界，还是梦到什么你很熟悉的？一段记忆？一个愿望？还是一个随机场景？”

 _一场春梦？_ Tony帮倒忙地补充道。

“是一段记忆，”Steve回答道，嘴里有些发干。他咽了口吐沫。

“这样我们就不用担心你的意识会被困在某处，”Xavier松了一口气，尽管Steve还是不知道怎么开口。“可能是你睡着后在想着这个人，或是你开始梦见他。不管是什么因素引起的，你一定是无意识地寻找他的意识并进行沟通。他现在也一定在做梦。”

“你能再透露一点吗？”Steve问。“我能用这种方式找到那个人吗？”（他无视了Tony的心理活动， _靠，妈的。_ ）

“我不知道你该怎么操作，”Xavier抱歉地说。“梦是完全处在意识中的。很难去诠释它。你可以不考虑距离远近地进入一个特定的人的意识中，这是非常了不起的。不管这是什么咒语的功效，它的力量都非常强大。强大到可以扭转一个人无意识地渴望，让找到那个人成为可能。”

Steve咽了口吐沫。

“它能持续多久？”他问。

好一会儿，Xavier看着Stark，Steve屏住了呼吸。

“我想着属于我能力范畴之外了，”Xavier重重叹了口气回答道。“你还没有发展成突变能力。你有简单的精神层面的力量，但它们不为你掌控。我帮不上你什么的。”他看着Steve遗憾地说。

 _“妈的，”_ Tony想， _我不会打电话叫他妈的奇异博士来了，我应该让JARVIS扫描一下看它能不能读取Steve的能量等级——_

“感谢你的来访，”Steve挤出了一个笑容，再一次与Xavier握了握手。“抱歉占用了你的时间。”

“不用客气，”Xavier友好地说。“我应该道歉，我真希望我能给予你更多帮助。”

Steve再次谢过了他并看着他走进电梯。他不知道自己现在应该是个什么情绪——失望，挫败，苦痛——但是他清楚他还是有机会和Bucky再次说上话的。即使只是在梦中。

Tony站在了Steve身边，同情地将一只手搭在他的肩膀上，好像他才是那个可以读Steve心的人。

“我很遗憾，”Tony说，“我们会弄清楚的。你想来实验室吗？也许我做几项测试就能有所发现呢。”

_或者我们将万磁王的头盔偷来，漆成蓝色，在上面拍一个“A”出来。_

Steve瞟了Tony一眼皱了皱眉。“第一项可以，第二项不行。”

 

 

 

      他们坐在康妮岛的沙滩上，海水轻拍着脚背。耀眼的阳光洒在他们身上，但Steve并没有感受到热量。这里没有远处海鸥呼啸的声音，没有尖叫着的孩子们，没有欢声笑语。他知道这是个梦，毫无疑问的。 

      这里只有他，Bucky，和他们中间用沙子推起的一座城堡。

      “你城堡上飘扬的旗帜要什么颜色啊，Steve陛下？”Bucky问他，像是又回到了童年。他看向Steve，但是他的年纪和Steve最后一次见到他时一样。他的头发更长了，但是眼睛更明亮，下巴的胡须剃得干干净净。

      “Bucky，”Steve在他眼前重重地咽了口吐沫。

      “Come on, Steve, 一起来玩嘛，”Bucky像孩子般的任性的说道。“你是国王，我是你勇敢的骑士。我需要一面旗子来挥舞。”

      “Bucky，是我，”Steve说。他的声音又厚又重，像是含着一口糖浆说话似的。

      “当然是你啦，”Bucky生气了。“Come on，如果你不告诉我旗子的颜色，我就选绿色啦！我知道你讨厌绿色。”

      “不，”Steve叹口气说。“是我，Bucky，真的是我。这不是一场梦。我真实地就在这儿。拜托了，回来吧。告诉我你在哪儿。”

      Bucky用深色的、呆滞的眼神盯着Steve看了好一会儿。

      “我不喜欢这个游戏，”Bucky简要地说，然后消失了。

      Steve猛地从床上坐起身，当他被摇醒的时候。

 

 

零点三八九五一一三四二，带上八—— 

“你确定吗，Stark？”Steve从他被连着的一堆机器中抬头问道。Bruce和Tony从他们的电脑前抬起头看了他一眼。他这几天都辗转于他的房间和Tony和Bruce的实验室，他被困在一个躲避大部分队友的躲猫猫游戏中。比起他们不想被Steve读心，Steve更不想听到他们的心理活动。 

他怀念有朋友陪伴的感觉。谢天谢地，Tony和Bruce不介意被他听见，只要Steve允许他们像研究豚鼠一样研究他就好。 

“是啊，”Tony心不在焉地挥挥手说。“现在，”他转向Bruce说，“如果我们能测量密度——” 

 _颗粒浓度和追踪它的衰减，我们可以预测多久会消散于大脑，但我们需要采取样品_ ，Bruce在脑内继续想道，当Tony说一半停下去检查他的全息屏幕的时候，Bruce重重地点了点头。 

Tony一边浏览着实验报告一边用笔轻敲着嘴唇。 _血液样本中没有能量的痕迹，这意味着它是纯粹的精神——该死的魔法——_  

“所以，我们需要检测这段时间的数据，”Bruce深思熟虑地说道。 

“你们俩在检测的时候我需要一直待在同一个房间里吗？”Steve有点粗鲁地问。

 Tony和Bruce的目光都聚焦在Steve头顶上的投影上，好像他们忘了他的存在。 

“你们俩在各自的脑海中完成另一人的句子，”Steve挑起眉毛说道。 

 _酷_ ，Tony想，然后和Bruce来了个hi-five。

 

 

      “Bucky，你得听我说，”当Bucky把Steve撞在墙上时，Steve喘着粗气说，一把刀横在Steve的喉咙前。  

      “我不会再听你说任何话了，”Bucky咬牙切齿地说。“我不会再听你说，不会了。你别想再耍我。”

      “Bucky，你在做梦，”Steve说，尽管他已感受到了被摁在墙上的疼痛。“你睡着了。没有人想害你。这里只有我，Steve。”

      “我不是傻子，”Bucky说，小刀重重地压在Steve的喉咙上。它很锋利，绝对可以很轻易地划开Steve的喉咙。他连咽吐沫都不敢。

      “是我，Buck，”Steve耳语说。“我不会强迫你干任何事。我只是想和你谈谈。”

      “闭嘴，”Bucky低吼道。

      “不，”Steve坚定地说。“我需要你听我说，Bucky。拜托了。”

      Bucky迎上他的目光盯着他，Steve也长久地望着他直到Bucky后退并收回目光，。

      当Steve环顾四周，他没有看到除了黑暗的小巷，砖块，柏油路，影子和路灯以外的东西。这个空间的边缘非常模糊，Bucky似乎没有构想过这些墙以外的世界。

      当Bucky随着Steve的目光往下看小巷时，一条黑暗的街道在Steve眼前出现。是空的。

      “说话，”Bucky突然说，他转过头。仔细地看着Steve。

      “你记得我吗？”Steve谨慎地开了口，因为他不知道该说什么。这很可笑——他想过如果他找到Bucky之后会怎么做，但是现在当他们面对面时，他又哑口无言了。

      “我跟你打过。在——在天空母舰上，”Bucky说，给了Steve一个焦虑的眼神。

      “你之前就认识我，”Steve尝试道。“很久之前了。”

      “那……那不可能，”Bucky摇着头说。

      “Bucky，”Steve走近他。Bucky受惊地向后退一步。“我们是朋友，”Steve轻声说。“Steven Grant Rogers. James Buchanan Barnes。我们曾经是最好的朋友。我们很小的时候就认识了。”

      “你曾是个任务，”Bucky闷声说。

      “我之前就告诉过你了，”Steve轻柔地说。“我们是朋友，曾经是。我们住在布鲁克林。记得我们第一所公寓吗？天花板上有一块污迹，你说它看起来像一颗星星。后来我们被赶出去了，因为你——”

      “因为我和 Suzy Morello接吻被抓到了，她爸爸还威胁说要敲碎我脑壳，” Bucky补全了这句话。他咽了口吐沫，被记忆吓到了。

      “看吧，Bucky？”Steve说。“拜托了，努力去回想一下吧。为了我。”（For me）

      一辆车回火了，声音响彻整条小巷，吓到了Bucky。Steve从复仇者大厦黑暗的房间中睁开眼前看了Bucky最后一眼。

      “该死的，”Steve躺在枕头上咒骂道。

 

 

 

      “通过我们的检查，心灵控制的能量正在逐渐消退。大概还有一个星期你就能摆脱它，”Tony继续说。他把他的记录本翻过来给Steve看，Steve看到了一些他看不懂的图表和数据。 

      Tony的心理活动又在Steve的脑中回响， _还有一周我就能去想污，污的东西——_

      “一星期？”Steve皱起眉头问。这时间并不长——不够长。

      “一星期左右吧，”Tony耸耸肩。“我所知道的是，Amora的咒语对你的意识而言是沉重的负担，会把你逼疯。与此相反的，你的超级军人的大脑吸收了这种心灵能量并把它转换成了可用的力量，非常有效。简单来说，就是他给了你临时的心灵控制力量。”

    ****_是的，没错，是有其科学的解释。接招吧，奇异博士。_

      “所以说，我有一周的时间来找到Bucky，”Steve点点头、心不在焉地说。他得想一个……计划……“谢谢你，Tony，”Steve嘟囔着，拍拍他的肩膀。

      “不客气，”Tony尴尬地说，中断了自己内心的喋喋不休。他长久地看着Steve，直到目送他离开。

      _上帝啊_ ，Tony在Steve走出工作室时心想， _Steve肯定已经神志不清了。_

 

 

 

      当Steve当晚进入下一个梦境时，他做好准备了。他迅速扫了一眼周围的环境。他看到了乌云密布的背景。 

      目之所及，没有Bucky。

      惴惴不安地等了很久，Steve想知道是不是他才是那个正在做梦的人。他的确可以进入任何人的梦境。他是那么幸运，这几天夜里他的意念可以寻找到Bucky的意念。

      “Bucky？”Steve喊道。没有别处可去，他开始向前走。

      当他抬脚走时，他感到脚下的是混凝土路。周围的空气潮湿也黑暗，充斥着的浓厚的烟雾和灰尘。Steve看到视野尽头有一束光。他毫不犹豫地跟了上去。

      光越来越近，慢慢地，然后突然露出一扇敞开的门。似乎从一个伦敦酒吧里，黄色的灯光倾泻到到潮湿的街道上。Steve很清楚他在哪里。

      酒吧空空荡荡。里面很暖和，但房间里点着温暖的灯，空气中弥漫着大量的香烟烟雾。音乐响起，Billie节日歌从留声机那熟悉的扬声器里传来。Steve跟着这声音穿过整个酒吧，转了一圈，直到他发现Bucky。

      Bucky穿着军装，跟Steve在这见到他并问他要不要和他一起上战场时的场景一模一样。Bucky自己跳着舞，烟雾缭绕中踉踉跄跄地转着圈。他转过身，一眼看到Steve，咧开一个大大的笑容。

      “Steve！”Bucky高兴地说。“要来跳个舞吗，大兵？”他开着玩笑，抓住Steve的手。在Steve抗议之前，Bucky抓住一只手放在腰间，并和Steve十指紧扣。

      “Bucky，”Steve感觉气都喘不匀了。Bucky把Steve拉得更近些，带着他们随着音乐转动，

      “别毁了这一切，”Bucky低声道。“别毁了这一切，拜托。我想要这个。”

      “你记得我，” Steve呢喃道。“你记得。”

      “我认识你吗？”Bucky假装无知地大笑着，声音尖利。

      “Bucky，”Steve小心地说。“你又是在做梦。这是个梦。记得我之前是怎么跟你说的吗？我真的在这里啊。”

      Bucky用审视的目光看着Steve。“我为什么要相信你？”他问。他的手指深陷于Steve的腰间。

     “我不知道，”Steve叹息道。“但是我想帮助你，Buck。我不会骗你的。我会做任何事来确保你的安全。我希望你能回到我身边。”

      “我也想相信啊，”Bucky说，走近一步把前额靠在了Steve的胸口。Steve没有把他推开，尽管他清楚他应该这么做。“这就是你为什么总在说这个。他们总是这样。我只是——我只是，”他停下来，闭上了眼。“我只是想要跳个舞。”

      “那，我们来跳舞吧，”Steve叹了口气。“现下，只要你承诺你会考虑这件事就行。”

      “Hmmm,” Bucky一边说一边把脸深埋进Steve的衣服里。“或许吧。”

      他们一直缓缓地跳着舞直到次日清晨Steve睁开眼睛，难过的，独自躺在他的床上。

 

 

      Steve在Natasha最爱去的那个面包店外堵着她，尽管纽约人唠叨的思绪都让他偏头痛了。他尽最大努力调整了他的声音。Steve最近在大厦附近没瞧见Natasha。从她站在人行道上拒绝他靠近的警惕性眼神中推测，他知道这其中的原因。

       ”如果我想给Bucky留个信息，让他能看到，”Steve问她，“我该怎么做？” 

      Natasha咬着嘴唇想了一会儿， _Do your ears hang low do they wobble to and fro_ （注1），然后她笑了。

       “到报纸上投放一个个人广告吧，”她说。“如果他还没有被完完全全的洗脑，他会查看报纸上的信息的。他们会在报纸上刊登信息，为了那些被困在特定区域的沉睡的特工。”

      _Can you tie ‘em in a knot can you tie ‘em in a bow?（注2）_

      “什么报纸啊？”Steve问。 

      _Can you throw ‘em over your shoulder like a supersoldier?_  （注3）

      “所有的报纸，”Natasha耸耸肩。最后她点头致意了一下，她绕过Steve走进面包店，留下Steve一个人孤零零地站在人行道上。 

       _Do your ears hang low?（注4）_

_男性，95岁，标准的老朋友，男性，96岁，正在沉睡：如果你愿意，我即将和你见面。_

 

      译者注1、2、3、4：迪士尼经典童谣《你是否垂耳倾听》的歌词。证明寡姐的确如前文所说，通过在脑内不断重复歌词来防止Steve读心。

 

 

      

      Steve度过了四个无梦的夜晚。 

      到了第五天，他感受到了仿佛猫爪挠心般的绝望。他唯一能和Bucky对话的机会正在从指尖溜走。Steve想知道哪里出了问题——是Bucky换时间睡觉了吗？他到底有没有睡觉？他受伤了吗？ 

      他尽可能多的睡觉，但是这些天以来他还是很难达到所需的最低睡眠时间。Steve开始想是不是他所拥有的心灵控制能力消失了，他甚至短暂燃起了寻找Amora并激怒她让她再次诅咒自己的想法。他甚至可以去找Clint来敲昏自己。最终他不需要这么做。

      Steve在熟悉的背痛中惊醒。他躺在三个起了球的沙发垫上，一条薄得不能再薄的毯子一直拉到了下巴。他缓缓地睁开眼发现Bucky离他一英尺远，躺在靠近他的窄窄的床上。Bucky在他童年的房间里显得更壮了——Steve私心觉得他一动就会打碎什么东西。

      Steve轻轻坐起来，就像多年前他曾做的那样，尽量不要吵醒Bucky。他意识到Bucky一开始就已经醒了。他静静地看着Steve，目不转睛地。

      “所以，我想嗨爪可能又开始跟踪我了，”Bucky漫不经心地开口，眼睛一直看着Steve。“我出发去南美，一直隐姓埋名，只在夜间赶路。我睡了我两天以来的第一个觉，我梦见了我在火星表面被一直巨大的紫色猫追。”Bucky嘴角扯出一个明显的笑容，但是他眼睛依然紧盯着Steve。“等到我终于有机会多睡一会时，我梦见我在Ms. Ingall的八年级的课堂上迟到了——就穿着内衣。而且你竟然没在现场嘲笑我。”

      “我倒是觉得这真的会发生，”Steve笑着说。

      “闭嘴吧，”Bucky笑了。他停住了，眼神朝下望着床上的毯子。“所以很快，我意识到当我飞过欧洲后，我的睡眠时间改变了。我们都没有同一时间就寝过。你的魔法梦境之旅自然也无法实现——不管是什么吧，你也没解释过。”

      “你想过这个，”Steve说。“我——我被一种魔法咒语击中了。Tony说因为这我获得了临时的心灵控制能力。我从来不信这个，”他耸耸肩，“但是我见过的难以置信的事儿实在太多了。”

      Bucky仍用一种小心翼翼地。仔细的目光审视着他。Steve咽了口吐沫。

      “我在报纸上看到了你们那天和一个女巫战斗的报道了，”Bucky说。“顺便提一下，我看到你发的个人广告了，”他叹息道。“那很蠢——什么也证明不了啊。”

      “它证明了这是真的，”Steve回答道。

      “是吗？”Bucky嘲笑地问。

      “是的，它是真的，”Steve顽固地说。“《I’ll Be Seeing You》（注5）是我们跳舞时的曲子——怎么会有别人知道这个？”Bucky鼻子哼了一下，摇了摇头。

      “你可不仅仅在说那首歌，”Bucky说。当他用眼神打探着Steve的反应时，Steve感受到了他的目光的重量。

      “我不否认这点，”Steve耸耸肩。“一切都变了。回纽约吧，Bucky，”他说。“对于在你身上所发生的一切，我很遗憾，而且我想帮你。你不必再独自承受——我们可以共同面对这一切。你和我。”

      Bucky咽了咽口水。他的眼神从Steve身上转到了窗外。Steve转过身来，顺着他目光望去，窗外天是蓝的，阳光灿烂。真是完美的一天。

       “我希望我能停留在梦里，”Bucky轻声说，Steve只能靠近才能听到他说话。“你和我。”

      “不能啊，”Steve说，他的胸口发痛。“我希望我能为你做这个。”

      Bucky转过身来看着Steve。“你会的，”Bucky说，不相信地摇了摇头，怀疑的微笑在他唇边出现。“你真的会。”

      “我当然会这么做，”Steve真诚地说。Bucky柔情地笑了。

      “如果我告诉你我什么都不记得了，”Bucky缓慢地说。“只记得……一些片段。碎片。而且那些留下的记忆——都不怎么好。”他盯着Steve的眼睛。“如果你知道了我究竟杀了多少人，你还会这样空口许诺吗？”

      “我不在乎，”Steve说。他掀开Bucky的沙发垫，跟Bucky并排坐在了他床边。弹簧承受了他的重量，弹力将他往Bucky身边推。“这个许诺是你应得的。”

      “不是，”Bucky闭上眼，低下头。

      “Bucky，”Steve伸手够到了他的手，轻轻握住了他。“这周日我们在康妮岛碰面，Cyclone的下面。我会一个人来。我的梦境控制能力不会持续很久——我可能只有几天时间了。我们谈谈就好，没有任何附加条件。”

      “听起来像个陷阱，”Bucky睁开眼答道。

       “不是，我向你保证，Buck，”Steve坚定地说。“我不会那样对你的。”

      “这当然是个陷阱了，”Bucky叹气，头一歪看向旁边的Steve。“如果让我再次见到你，我根本无法拒绝你的请求。”

      当Steve醒过来时，Bucky的手指消失了。他的手紧握着空气。

 

      译者注5：《I’ll Be Seeing You》是其同名电影的主题曲，1944年上映的好莱坞电影，主演有秀兰·邓波儿。

 

 

      

      Steve没能再梦见过Bucky。这个心灵控制能力来得快去得也快，最终Steve摆脱了自我隔离。

      周六来临的时候，大部分时间他都站在Cyclone周围，为自己没有给Bucky一个准确的会面时间而懊悔不已。他吃了太多的热狗和棉花糖，没注意到他在转悠时脸上那可疑的表情。

      人群中没有Bucky的踪影，但是这说明不了什么问题。Bucky很擅长隐藏。他可能在Steve眼皮底下已经排队坐了五次过山车了。

      暮色降临，但Bucky无处可寻。Steve尽可能地赖在那里，直到一个保安跟他说公园要关门了。

      Steve把他手中的空柠檬汁杯子扔进了满溢的垃圾箱，走向公园的出口。他的手插在夹克的口袋里，尽力表现得没那么失落。他没法证明那些梦都是真的，或者Bucky真的接收到了他的信息并且记住了。他不会因Bucky不相信梦里的场景而责怪他。

      “嘿，伙计，这是你丢的，”有人说，慢跑到Steve面前交给他的钱包。

      “哦，谢谢，”Steve皱着眉说。“我都没意识到——”

      他停下了脚步，因为那是Bucky站在那里，得意地对着他傻笑。

      “你当然没发现啦，”Bucky说。“因为我大概五小时以前就把你的钱包摸走了。Come on, Steve。你需要更高的环境感知能力。”

      “我分心了，”Steve抗议道。“我有个约会，you know, 但是他没来。”

      “一场约会？”Bucky吹了声口哨。“Wow。我都不知道你是要参加一场约会。”

      Steve感到自己脸红了。“You know, 我不是那个——”

      “我给你添乱了，”Bucky平淡地说。在一片寂静中，Steve有机会好好看看Bucky。在路灯的掩映下他看起来苍白而消瘦。他的头发挺长，但是至少他看起来还是有时间来洗漱的。当Steve看到Bucky站在人行道上，站在他面前，在刺眼的灯光下谨慎地盯着他时，他的喉咙发紧。

      “Bucky—” Steve开口了。

      “所以你们的复仇者大厦在哪呢？”Bucky慢吞吞地说。“我听说那里可棒极了。我进去能去参观吗，还是我只能像个游客一样站在外面看一眼呢？”这时，Steve说不出话来。

      “Wow，有人真是爱出风头啊，”Steve说。他点点头无声地回答了Bucky的问题，看看Bucky是否喜欢和他一起在人行道上走走。他们可以打到车回复仇者大厦。

      Bucky在Steve身后一步的跟着他。他把自己缩在一件墨黑的夹克里，尽管天并不是很冷。

      “我不是那个闯进别人梦境的人，”Bucky用鼻子哼哼说。

      “Well，你知道我的，”Steve笑了。“无论如何我都要找到你。有志者，事竟成。”（Had to find you somehow. And where there’s a will, there’s a way）

      Bucky只是微微笑了一下就立刻低头盯着他的鞋子。Steve很耐心。

      “这不会容易，”Bucky说，他的声音有些模糊。“可能你的确有决心，但是我不知道我们该如何开始。”

      “没关系，”Steve说，一只手放在Bucky肩膀上让他停下。“我会让你回来的。”

      这可能是一点残存的精神力量的火花，也可能是他的潜意识，一个声音低语道，抓住他。

      Steve走上前去慢慢地抱住Bucky，紧紧的拥抱。过了一会儿，Bucky放开了手臂，在他的腰部和背部滑动。他把脸埋在Steve的肩窝里。Steve轻轻地吻了Bucky的额头。他们之间有很多事要谈，可能有些还是Steve没想到的，但是他们有的是时间。Steve闭上了眼。

      Bucky稍微放开了Steve，在他耳边低声说，“我真高兴你是真实的。”

   

      译者注：原文标题 So familiar a gleam是迪斯尼动画睡美人中的主题曲。联系到二人一直梦中相会，真的很贴切。  

 

      The end


End file.
